Naruto: The Next Kyuubi!
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: Naruto is killed and Kyuubi brings him back as his heir. Naruto will succeed him as the next Kyuubi and become a demon of Legend! But first he has to fulfill his original destiny and save the world from evil. Naruharem!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my newest story and hopefully it will be one of my longer ones. This is an AU fic so if anything doesn't fit with cannon it really doesn't matter. I hope you enjoy it and expect a new update every two weeks or so depending on if I'm busy. Enjoy :)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Naruto….." **A deep demonic tone hummed through empty halls, Naruto opened his eyes slightly and was momentarily blinded by the intense light. As he allowed his eyes to readjust he stood to his feet and blinked away the stars. As he looked around he found himself standing on clouds. All around him was nothing but a clear blue sky with a shining sun ahead of him. Standing in front of him illuminated by the light was a magnificent beast. Its massive body towering over most mountains, the light reflected of its burnt orange fur as its nine great tails flowed with the breeze.

"**Rise…..Naruto. Rise and hear my words!" **Commanded the great beast and Naruto complied, he stood to his full height which was a measly 3 feet. He was only a child after all. He had never been this calm in his life, yet he felt right. He felt….safe.

"**I am sure you are aware of what has just happened" **Hummed the beast in a softer tone and these words caused Naruto's eyes to widen in horror, he remembered it all, the horrible pain all over his body. The feeling of acid eating away at his face. And the feeling as his heart was ripped from his chest.

"**You may dwell on this later, now you must listen" **Commanded the beast and Naruto nodded stiffly, the light around him suddenly grew brighter and he could now see more details of the beast before him. It was a massive fox that's body seemed to be slightly humanized. Covered in orange fur with red slit eyes that glowed with power Naruto felt somehow….safe, again that word plagued his mind.

"**We shall start from the beginning, since the dawn of creation the demon realm has been host to hundreds of demon races, the highest among these are the Nine Great Demon Races. All demons have one to 9 tails and are ruled by one who has been given one of Nine Great Titles: The One tails are ruled by the Ichibi, the two tails are ruled by the Nibi, the three tails are ruled by the Sanbi, the four tails are ruled by the Yonbi, the five tails are ruled by the Gobi, the six tails are ruled by the Rokubi, the seven tails are ruled by the Nanabi, the eight tails are ruled by the Hachibi, and the Nine tails are ruled by I, the Kyuubi. Every 10 000 years the nine leaders choose human heirs. These heirs are turned into demons and trained by the previous head. Naruto, I have picked you as my heir. Currently you are being reborn as a demon in my den outside of Konoha. When you awake you will be a Nine Tailed Demon Fox as I am." **Finished the Kyuubi with a sigh at the end, he looked with weary eyes upon Naruto who seemed to be processing the information. The boy's mental capacity had been brought to its maximum halfway through his speech so the boy should understand all he was told.

"What's your name?" Questioned Naruto and the Kyuubi laughed, the great beast settled itself and looked on Naruto with tired eyes.

"**Naruto, when you take the mantle as Kyuubi you may no longer use your original name. Only when you have passed on your mantle may you once again use your own name. When you take my place I will tell you my name" **Stated the Kyuubi as it laid its massive head upon its claws and glowed a bright red. When the light died down it now showed a man who was relatively tall standing at about 6 and a half feet. His long red hair hung loosely around his head and went well with his crimson slit eyes. He wore a loose burnt orange Kimono that showed his chest with black Hakama pants. He had two small orange fox ears on his head and nine long Fox tails flowing behind him as he calmly walked toward Naruto.

"Will you help this old man rest for a while…Naruto?" Asked the Kyuubi in a smooth voice as he offered his hand to the boy, Naruto grinned widely and shook the hand excitedly.

"Sure thing Master" Naruto said childishly before being enveloped by a bright Golden light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his blurry eyes and sat up on the soft grass he had been laying upon, he looked around and found himself within a massive valley with massive mountainous walls that more than tripled the Kyuubi's full height surrounding him in a huge Valley that he could see was more than 20 times the size of the Hidden Leaf Village. The Valley was filled with large clam meadows and towering forests accompanied by pristine lakes.

"Hello Naruto, you look good" Stated the Kyuubi who was standing in front of the boy this whole time, Naruto attempted to stand but found his body felt different. He looked at himself and found he now had the body of a sixteen year old boy. It took him a few minutes to get used to it but once he did he checked over himself. He was garbed in a loose fitting White Kimono with red flames licking at the bottom. He also wore a pair of Black Hakama pants and when he looked at himself within a nearby lake he found that he now had two golden fox ears sitting within his golden hair and Nine Golden Fox tails flowing from his tailbone, His Ocean Blue eyes now had slit pupils to boot.

"I feel strange, I know all these things I didn't know before. What happened?" Naruto questioned and the Kyuubi chuckled in response to the boy's question and started walking in a seemingly random direction.

"When you were reborn I implanted most everything I know into your brain. From dining etiquette to advanced Calculus, the only thing I couldn't implant in you were skills. Those I must teach you" The Kyuubi said as he and Naruto arrived in a large field.

"Now the first skill you'll learn in transformation. You have three different forms, your human form is what you'll be in most of the time. Your Beast Form is when you turn into actual fox, your speed and strength will be dramatically increased at the cost of your Jutsu. In the Beast form you cannot perform any Jutsu besides basic chakra manipulation you can also change your size as you please. Finally there is your Kyuubi Mode. This form is a combination of your beast self and your human self. Your strength and Jutsu are all increased dramatically at the cost of mobility, seeing as you will be massive in size and cannot change that. I recommend this form when facing another Tailed Beast Lord or when facing an army. Try to go into your beast mode" Kyuubi commanded as he took a seat against a tree, Naruto's mind went to work with all the chakra and demonic chakra theory he knew and he let a small smirk grace his lips.

"**Transformation: Beast Mode" **Naruto whispered and in a flash of gold where Naruto once stood was….a little chibi golden fox. The Fox attempted to run but just tripped on its own legs, in a puff of smoke Naruto had his face planted in the dirt and a pout on his face. Kyuubi was in the background face palming seeing that this was going to take a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto charged a tree and jumped on the air a puff of smoke enveloped him as he landed on the side of the tree and out of the smoke jumped a golden furred nine tailed fox the size of a horse. It appeared as nothing but a golden blur as it bounced from tree to tree. The Fox was high in the air and opened its mouth. Inside its maw was red chakra spinning around rapidly, One of its tails reached out in front of its mouth and sparked a flame. The fox let loose the charged up chakra that combined with the flame to create a massive deadly flame thrower that torched a good portion of the forest.

"Good job Naruto, It seems you have mastered you transformation and beast form" Said the Kyuubi as he appeared in the air beside Naruto, he and Naruto were both now standing on a floating plate of metal.

"How the hell are you doing this?" Questioned Naruto as he puffed back into his human form, he tapped his foot and found that this was indeed steel. The Kyuubi chuckled and took a lecturing stance.

"Naruto do you know what our tails represent?" Questioned the Kyuubi and Naruto thought for a bit.

"Yeah each of them represents a Tails worth of Demonic Chakra and an element we are attuned with. This rule only adheres to us Nine Tails though since the other Tailed Beasts have their own system such as the One Tails whom all have the affinities of Wind Earth and Magnet." Naruto said in thought and Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes Our First Five Tails represent our control of the Five Basic Elements. Then six and seven are our Yin and Yang alignment then we may choose two Combination Elements for our eighth and Ninth Tails. I picked Magnet Release and Lava Release. You may choose your two when you have successfully gained Demon Lord Mastery of your first seven." Lectured the Kyuubi and Naruto nodded. The Blonde held out his hands and in between they formed a small red orb that seemed to be filled with flames.

"Excellent Naruto, you can form a Flame Orb. That as you know means you have gained Demon Lord Mastery of Fire. Next I would recommend Wind since your original human body had an alignment with it." Said the Kyuubi as he and Naruto floated down to the earth on the Steel plate. Everything seemed calm until suddenly Kyuubi jerked his head up lightning struck the ground and when the smoke cleared it revealed two men. The first was a good seven feet tall and was garbed in what looked like Samurai style armour minus the Breast plate. He had long light purple dreads and Green eyes. The man had 8 Leathery looking octopus tentacles swaying behind him along with ox like horns protruding from his skull. Next to him was a young man slightly taller than Naruto with White hair pulled back in dreadlocks. He had a Goatee and wore black goggles. He was garbed in a White and Grey Ninja Uniform with Red designs on the wrist and ankle guards. The man also had the tentacles and horns albeit his horns where smaller.

"Hachibi, it's nice of you to visit. I take it this is your heir?" Questioned the Kyuubi and the taller man now identified as the Hachibi chuckled deeply his voice was more robust and gravelly.

"Yes my old friend, this here is Killer Bee, just call him Bee. And this is that Naruto boy I've heard about is it not? Wasn't he supposed to be the world's saviour or some crap like that?" Questioned the Hachibi and hearing this Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock and he starting to swear profusely.

"Damnit all to hell!" Bellowed the man that then looked Naruto in the eye.

"Naruto, without you the Ninja world will collapse and will eventually be turned into the army of that old hag Kaguya. I'm afraid your training will have to stay on hold until you accomplish your original destiny" The Kyuubi said sullenly as Hachibi laughed good naturedly as did Bee.

"Why can't you help me Sensei?" Questioned Naruto and Kyuubi groaned loudly as if in embarrassment. This time Hachibi stepped forward.

"Old Kaguya's eyes has us demon lords on a leash due to her eyes being attuned to our chakra's, your demonic powers should be fine but we are like little babies when faced against her" Hachibi explained good naturedly. Naruto nodded and was actually excited at the prospect.

"Alright so how is this going to work, I've been gone for a month" Naruto said and the Kyuubi shook his head in the negative.

"No in this valley time moves much slower, you have only been gone a day in the human world. I will place a demonic illusion on you to make you look as you should. This will give you an opportunity to live with the humans and learn their techniques. From them you may be able to create your own demonic Ninjutsu. You will now get to experience your life, worry not however as your fellow heirs are also in the human world learning its ways. You may find this weird but I wasn't going to let you out until you had mastered all your powers. I do thing a little differently than the others. Look at myself I'm rambling, Good luck" The Kyuubi said, he then followed up his little speech by knocking the boy unconscious with a quick chop to the neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh fucking sunlight" Naruto groaned as he sat up in his bed, from the look of him he was 12 years old with a healthy physique, for the last couple of years he had been living amongst the humans. He was tied for rookie of the year due to him no being able to use his demon transformation. That Uchiha boy was interesting, if he unlocked the famed Sharingan then he may one day possibly stand a chance against Naruto. It still amazed Naruto that with the help of chakra Humans could face demons in battle. The Hokage old as he was could probably best the Gobi in battle.

"Well good thing today is team assignments" Naruto thought to himself as he quickly showered and dressed. He wore his usual attire of black Combat pants with orange stripes up the sides paired with a form fitting black long sleeved top with a zipper down the middle and a higher than normal collar. When he opened his door waiting for him with a smile on her gentle face was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Good morning Hinata" Naruto said kindly as he kissed the girl on the cheek and took her hand, he knew that demon lords found humans and demons that they grew fond of and made them their wives. Hinata already knew about him being a demon. What a day that was.

**Flashback **

"Good Morning N-Naruto" Said the shy Hyuuga to her boyfriend of five months. She was shocked to all heaven when he had asked her out one day in class, the last five months had consisted of wonderful evenings that made the Hyuuga girl feel happy once again. Her affection to Naruto was no linger based on admiration but was now based on how wonderful a person he was. He kept himself reserved and calm but still had the blind determination and pride of a child.

"Hinata I have something to show you" Said Naruto as he lead the shy girl to an empty field with cheery blossoms floating gently in the breeze. He took a few steps back and in a puff of smoke he was in his demon form with his nine tails flowing behind him and his clothes changed back to his kimono and Hakama pants.

"I am a Demon Fox and heir to the title of Kyuubi" Naruto stated and in response Hinata Fainted.

**Flashback End**

"Good morning Naruto" Said Hinata as she kissed Naruto gently on the lips and held his hand a little firmer. Naruto was glad that after she had woken up she had accepted him and said that though her feelings were still young she was sure she loved him enough to love the demon he was along with it.

"Team assignments today, you excited to be on Kurenai's team?" Questioned Naruto and Hinata blushed as they walked through the village, the glares that previously plagued Naruto were no more as he had been so kind and calm with the citizens that they had grown to love him. It was actually funny that an honest good little boy could be seen as evil while a demon in disguise could fool them all.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have looked at those papers on the Hokage's desk. Knowing the assignments isn't fair" Hinata stated, after hearing from Naruto that she was not on his team she was sad but since both Shino and Kiba were good friends of Naruto she was fine with it. She wasn't however fine with a certain pink haired fan girl on his team.

"Hinata dear your Byakugan is active" Naruto said with a small grin as Hinata blushed and deactivated her bloodline. They continued the rest of their walk in content silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Ladies Gentlemen and whatever the hell Sasuke is" Chanted Naruto as he walked into the classroom with Hinata, in response the class chuckled quietly at the Uchiha's expense while said Uchiha just made a quick grunt and looked away. Though soon two classmates came to his defense.

"Naruto please don't be rude to Sasuke. You know we don't like you two fighting all the time" Ino said with a small smile, next Sakura jumped and attempted to bash in Naruto's head only to be stopped by Hinata who poked the girls knuckles with two fingers causing the Pinkette's hand to go limp.

"Good morning Ino, Sakura" Naruto said with a chuckle as Sakura got the feeling back in her hand. The girl would eventually learn not to attack him. Hinata had quite a temper from time to time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other in the training ground behind the school, the two were in battle stances while Iruka stood between them with his arm raised. Surrounding them in a massive circle was their entire class.

"To decide this year's rookie of the year let this spar commence" Shouted Iruka, not a second later both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in bursts of speed, they met in the centre and engaged in a Taijutsu match. Naruto sent out a right cross the Sasuke parried to the side. The Uchiha attempted a rising knee to Naruto's chest but the Uzumaki was able to bring his elbow down into Sasuke's thigh. The two leapt back and drew kunai before reengaging. This time Sasuke attacked first with his kunai in reverse grip. Sasuke went for a slice to Naruto's throat but the blonde was able to pull his head back to avoid it. Seeing Sasuke's left guard open he smashed the Uchiha in the side with his knee and followed up with a strong backhand to the side of Sasuke's head. The Uchiha was sent flying but not before throwing his kunai into the ground beneath Naruto.

"Shit" Naruto swore as he heard the fizzle of the explosive tag on Sasuke's kunai, Naruto could do nothing but brace himself with chakra. The explosion sent him flying back, both Naruto and Sasuke hit the ground at the same time. The two were quick to get back on their feet and fly through Hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" **Bellowed Sasuke as he let loose a fireball a metre in diameter, Naruto seeing this finished in Hand seals and took in a deep breath.

"**Water Style: Water Encampment Wall" **Called The Uzumaki as he spewed a massive amount of water that formed a dome around him just as the fireball impacted, the heat from the fireball instantly turned the water to steam. Nobody could see anything but Iruka could hear the sounds of kunai clashing against each other. The steam cleared after a few seconds to reveal both Naruto and Sasuke clashing against each other with their kunai. Both were cut up and both were breathing heavily.

"**Wind Style: Invisible Strike" **Naruto whispered as a strong blast of wind shot from his mouth and knocked the Uchiha back, In a blur of speed Naruto was atop the Uchiha holding two Kunai to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke however had a kunai pressed against Naruto's neck.

"It's a tie" Iruka proclaimed and in response the entire class cheered loudly. Amazed by such a great fight, nobody saw but Naruto and Sasuke shared a smile at that moment. Both boy's satisfied by the great fight.

"You know after I unlock my Sharingan you won't stand a chance" Said Sasuke good naturedly as he and Naruto stood back up and dusted themselves off.

"When you unlock your Sharingan I'll stop going easy on you" Naruto said with a smug grin, in response Sasuke just grunted, but he could somehow tell Naruto wasn't joking. At that moment Sasuke could have sworn he saw Nine Trails of chakra in the form of tails emanating from Naruto. But when he blinked they were gone, it must have just been his imagination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is my team?" Questioned Kakashi Hatake as he looked over his students, the two boy's seemed determined while the pink haired girl was well…she needed work. Maybe he could call in that favour from Kurenai.

"Okay I want you three to tell me your likes dislikes and dreams for the future. I'll start, my Name in Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things and I dislike an equal amount of things. I have a lot of hobbies and I don't really feel like telling you my dreams. Your turn Pinky" Kakashi joked and the pinkette fumed

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I Like…., I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto and my hobbies are eating right and hanging out with my friends. My dream for the future is…." Sakura said and every time she paused she gave Sasuke a weird look that made the Uchiha shiver in fear. Kakashi wanted to move right along and pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training and my spars with Naruto, and I dislike fan girls and losing. My hobbies are training and learning new Jutsu. My dream for the Future is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan." Said Sasuke in full seriousness.

"Oooohhhh Uchiha-kun" Called a seductive voice and when Sasuke looked to his right he found in Naruto's place was a well-endowed blonde haired teenage girl with blonde pigtails and blue eyes. She was dressed in nothing but silk cloth that covered only her most private of regions. Sasuke blushed madly while Kakashi stemmed a nosebleed, the blonde haired girl crept toward Sasuke and wrapped her delicate hands around his chin and pulled him toward her. Her lips were just next to his ear when she whispered.

"I Win" Whispered the girl and Sasuke could feel cold steel against his neck, in a puff of smoke it was Naruto facing him while Sasuke backed away rapidly yelling obscenities. Naruto chuckled as he re-sheathed his kunai. He sat back in his place while Sasuke shivered in disgust.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Pranking, Training and my girlfriend. I dislike people who are easy to manipulate and my hobbies are gardening and training. My dream….your not ready to hear that" Naruto said and Kakashi Was surprised at the boy's cold tone at the end of his introduction. He had been lead to believe that Naruto was an extremely skilled and tactful person. Though The Hokage had told him that Naruto has a secret, a dark secret that Kakashi was anxious to find out.

"Alright, tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at 6 Am. And if I were you I wouldn't have breakfast, you'll just puke it back up" Kakashi finished with a dark tone and before his team could ask him anything he disappeared in a puff of smoke. When he left Sasuke was quick to disappear in a blur of speed, still eying Naruto fearfully. If the blonde was willing to go that far for victory he would have to be prepared.

"See ya tomorrow Sakura, and you should eat breakfast. You need your energy" Naruto said and disappeared in a blur of wind. Leaving Sakura alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning team, Kakashi said cheerily as he appeared in a puff of smoke. He eyed his team and found them sitting around a small board covered in play money and small plastic houses.

"Haha landed on my park place Sasuke, gimme all yo monaaaaay" Commanded Naruto as Sasuke handed him a large stack of play money and several little cards, The Uchiha pouted and looked away as Naruto and Sakura stared each other down.

"Your move Uzumaki" said Sakura dangerously. Naruto sweated slightly as he tumbled the dice around in his hand, he let them loose to reveal a total of 7. He moved a small silver car along the board. He bounced across several red labelled squares that had what looked little plastic hotels on them. The final square he landed on showed a train and Naruto gave Sakura a cheeky grin.

"Railroads for the win!" The Uzumaki cheered as Sakura grumbled and rolled the dice she moved her little silver thimble and she shivered din fear when it landed on a blue labelled square.

"My ultimate technique, Boardwalk with hotel! Gimme all your money" Said Naruto greedily and in response Sakura handed him the rest of the money and cards. Naruto proceeded to roll around in the fake money for a few minutes before he noticed Kakashi.

"Oh Sensei, wanna play a game?" Naruto said creepily and in response Kakashi let loose a fireball that burned to the game board to a pile of dust.

"Naruto you should know that game caused the death of the second Raikage, It's a danger to all ninja squads and can lead to missing-nin. Am I clear?" Said the man in a deadly serious tone and this sent a shiver up Naruto's spine. He nodded nervously and Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Alright my cute little students you should know that you are not yet official Genin, you have to pass the test I'm about to give you. You have until noon to take these two bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. When I say start you come at me with the intention to kill, otherwise you will not succeed….start" Kakashi finished and the three Genin disappeared in blurs of speed. Kakashi scanned the surrounding area and was easily able to locate both Sasuke and Sakura but that was to be expected. Though he found it strange Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"There's a lot you don't know about me sensei" Naruto said cheekily and he stood back to back with Kakashi, the Jonin to his credit only widened his eye in surprise.

"It appears so Naruto, so any other tricks up your sleeve?' He questioned and in response Naruto's body swelled slightly before violently erupting in a violent explosion that rocked the training ground. When the smoke cleared in revealed a log blown to smithereens. Meanwhile Kakashi was standing in the woods as the disturbed trees dropped leaves all around him.

"Now where the hell are you" Kakashi said and his eyes widened once again when the leaves on the ground surrounding him exploded in white smoke revealing dozens of Naruto clones that launched themselves at him in a Taijutsu assault. Kakashi was still a Jonin however and he was able to mercilessly tear apart the well prepared clone assault. The whole time he had a substitution prepared in case any of the clones exploded on him. When he took out the last clone he looked around and expanded his senses, he picked up the smell of foxes for a brief second before Naruto exploded forth from the ground. The blonde rammed a fist in his stomach only for the Jonin to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Crap, where the hell did he go. Naruto swore as he looked around, he was sure that last attack had him but he realized he had underestimated the man. He sniffed the air and found the scent again but this time it was mixed with another.

"Shit" Naruto swore and he disappeared in a blur of wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is just darling" Said Naruto as he saw both Sasuke and Sakura were buried up to their necks in dirt, He took a seat as he gave them a second to swallow their pride.

"Now, we need to work together if we want those two bells. And when we get them you tow can have them, my ambitions don't require a Genin position." Naruto said, the two looked they were about to argue but he silenced them.

"Listen Sakura going back to the academy won't help you. You need to see the world and find your reason for becoming a ninja, and Sasuke if Kakashi is your teacher he can help you become stronger so you can fight your brother. But I already have a sensei and a reason so you two need this more than me" Naruto said seriously but with a hint of sincerity. This quelled any argument from his team mates and he proceeded to dig them out using a minor earth Jutsu.

"Okay what's the plan?" Asked Sasuke as he Naruto and Sakura all formed a circle.

"Alright here's what I've got" Naruto said and the three started their plans to beat their sensei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was standing back in the original field, he was pondering how the Uzumaki was able to hide from him so well. The Jutsu and strategizing he knew about but no Genin should be able to stand back to get behind a Jonin that well. There was something going on here and he knew it had to do with that scent of foxes. Before his train of thought could go further Shuriken flew toward him from all sides. A literal storm was flying toward him and he looked upward ready to jump only for Sasuke to appear in the air and flash through Hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Sasuke yelled and he sent out a massive fireball that blocked Kakashi's aerial escape, the Cyclops flashed through Hand Seals and he sunk into the ground. At that instant the fireball and shuriken all shimmered out of existence. Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the woods and slammed their hands into the ground. Their chakra pulsed out and the ground Kakashi had sunk into became solid again. A few seconds passed and Sakura started to sweat slightly. Finally Kakashi overpowered them and rose back up from the earth ready for anything.

"We win" Naruto said cheerily as he rose from the earth holding the two bells, Kakashi checked his belt and swore as Naruto tossed the two bells to Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi looked at Naruto and he took on a serious look.

"You are aware that you will be sent back to the academy correct?" Kakashi asked and Naruto just nodded and started walking off, he gave a small wave and before he could use a body flicker both Sakura and Sasuke grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"We aren't letting him go back, he was willing to give up a promotion to help us and we don't think anybody else would be suited to being on a team with us" Sakura said with conviction and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Kakashi gave the three a slight glare and in a blur of speed he had Sakura pinned to the ground with a kunai to her neck.

"Sasuke kill Naruto right now or Sakura dies!" Commanded the man and in response Sasuke froze up, Naruto looked at the Uchiha nervously while Sasuke looked between his two teammates. Before he made a decision Kakashi spoke.

"In this world you can only ever trust your teammates, you and your team need to trust and rely on each other. And that's what I see from you three….You pass" Kakashi said with a smile as he let Sakura go. All three of his students took a second to digest the information but soon they all wore small grins and nodded in understanding.

"Alright our first meeting as Team 7 is tomorrow at 8. I'll see you then" Kakashi said with an eye smile and he proceeded to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"So how awesome am I?" Naruto questioned comically and before Sakura and Sasuke had a chance to reply the entire training ground froze. The area was blanketed in a dark dome and everything inside looked a shade darker than regular. While Sasuke and Sakura stood still Naruto growled as a large group of black beasts rose from the ground. Three nine tailed Wolfs sprung up baring their sharp fangs.

"**This little runt the Kyuubi's heir? Impossible!" **Spat out the largest of the wolf's that was well around the size of a horse. Naruto gave the group a cocky smile as he tilted his head to the side.

"So a couple of runts want to play with the big boys? Bring it kibbles" Naruto said tauntingly as he entered a relaxed stance, the Wolfs all growled dangerously and leapt toward him at insane speeds. Time seemed to slow as they were about to sink their teeth into him. Just before they did his tails appeared in a flash of gold and he ducked under the first wolf and smashed his fist into the canine's stomach. He sprung up and viciously kicked the smaller ones several dozen feet in opposite directions.

"**It seems we underestimated you." **The Lead wolf growled as it stood shakily, the other two also stood but only growled. Naruto grinned as he glowed more and his ninja clothing was replaced with what he had worn in the valley with Kyuubi. His height and size stayed the same though.

"See if you can take down the fox you pathetic little dogs" Said Naruto challengingly and his pupils became slits before he disappeared in a blur of speed, he reappeared above one of the smaller wolves with his clawed right hand reared back.

"**Vulpine Crashing Claw!" **Naruto roared as his hand was encased in golden chakra and he smashed the wolf in the center of its back kicking up a dust cloud. Confused the other smaller wolf attempted to run in the opposite direction only for Naruto to shoot out of the ground in front of him with his nine tails coiled together with a single point.

"**Nine Tailed Demon Drill!" ** Naruto growled as golden chakra encased his tails in the form of a drill, the chakra spun viciously and kicked up a dust cloud. The Lead Wolf backed up nervously. The dust clouds blocking his view of the fight. He sniffed the air and spun around rapidly only to be met with thin air. He smelled fox above him and he looked up in a panic only to be met with empty air.

"Poor little doggy is scared of the big bad fox" Naruto taunted as the dust clouds settled to reveal the mangled remains of the other two wolves, The Lead one panicked and looked to his right and left. When he once again settled his focus in front of him he was met with visage of a Golden fox twice the size of him.

"**Boo"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**This is actually pretty good" **Growled Naruto in his fox form as he gnawed at a large bone with pieces of meat stuck to it, the entire space around him was still darker in colour and he was just waiting for the technique to fade. It was known as Demonic Art: Demon Dome. A rather ancient technique that was said to be lost to time, the technique basically created a separate space where demons could interact with each other without the humans knowing. It put the demons ion a suspended space where they could not touch the humans physically. Its duration depended on the amount of chakra put into it. Naruto felt the technique fading and in a puff of smoke he was in his ninja gear without his tails again. When the technique faded so did the left over bones.

"Well anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow" Naruto said cheerily to a confused Naruto and Sakura as he ran off. Leaving the two to wonder how he had moved such a distance in an instant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How did you like it? I'm looking for a Beta to help me with Grammar so if you're interested just drop a PM. Read and Review and please continue to read this story if you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Naruto: The Next Kyuubi! First of all if you're reading this fanfic you should know what characters look like so I won't be giving any in depth description unless I've changed a design. Second of all I won't be spoon feeding everything that happens. Some information will be implied or is meant to be shown at a later time. Thank you all for waiting and without further ado here is the new chapter.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What's wrong Naruto" said Hinata gently as she played with the Uzumaki's hair. Hinata was currently rested against a large cheery blossom tree while Naruto rested in her lap, the two had less and less time together recently and this was the only place they could meet anymore without running into their classmates.

"It's these damn D-Ranks. I haven't had any fun since those damn Wolf demons showed up, pathetic little pups think they could take me!" Naruto growled out and Hinata just hummed gently to him until he calmed himself. When he once again had a gentle smile upon his lips he spoke.

"So how's training been going?" Naruto questioned and Hinata smiled brightly in response.

"It's going great. Father is teaching me the Rotation technique next week and my water manipulation is coming along nicely" Hinata beamed with pride and Naruto awarded her with a gentle kiss on the lips that sent the heiress into a brief fit of blushing and stuttering before she was able to calm down.

"Well as wonderful as this is I have mission assignment in ten minutes. I'm hoping Sensei will ask for a C-Rank today" Naruto said as he lifted himself up and helped Hinata to her feet. HE wrapped his arm around her waist and the two disappeared in a rush of wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"About time Naruto" Sasuke grunted when Naruto and Hinata appeared alongside the rest of Team 7 in front of the Hokage tower. Hinata whispered something to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek before heading back toward the training fields.

"Nice one student, you can't do much better than a Hyuuga princess" Kakashi congratulated his student who gave him a minor grin in return. Sasuke just huffed while Sakura looked down with a minor blush on her cheeks from the show of affection.

"Alright team let's go get our fun mission for today!" Yelled Kakashi with sarcastic enthusiasm as the team went through the doors of the Hokage Tower, they were greeted by Iruka, the Hokage and Genma who seemed to be manning the Mission desk today.

"Good day Team 7" The Hokage said with a gentle elderly smile upon his lips, Team 7 all smiled in return to the man and stood at attention.

"Seeing as you have a perfect track record with your D-Rank missions I believe it is time for a C-Rank. Don't you agree Kakashi?" Questioned the Third as he pulled out a red scroll with a large C painted on the side. Kakashi looked over his team then nodded to the Hokage in acceptance.

"Your team will be escorting Tazuna the bridge builder back to his home in the land of waves. Tazuna you can come in" The Hokage yelled and through the doors came an old large man who reeked of alcohol but had the physique of a man who had worked his entire life but never purposefully worked out. He looked at the ninja as if judging them and in response Naruto and Sasuke flared their killing intent slightly.

"I don't like the pink one. Can we leave her here?" Questioned the man to the Hokage who shook his head with a light chuckle while Kakashi held back the pinkette who was about ready to knock the poor old man out.

"Well team let's meet at the northern gate in an hour. Is that okay with you Tazuna?" Questioned Kakashi and the man nodded in approval. Seeing this the team minus Sakura disappeared in puffs of smoke. Leaving the pinkette to take the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Questioned Sakura as Naruto focused a large amount of chakra into his right pointer finger. She watched as he shaped it and it turned into a chakra blade of sorts. She was actually impressed.

"Playing around with chakra. I don't use any weapons so if I ever run out of kunai I will still need something to parry with" Said Naruto as he dispelled his chakra and glanced at some puddles of water. The group kept walking and when two figures started to rise from the puddles Naruto grinned and disappeared in a blur of speed.

"Let's have some fun" Cheered Naruto as he appeared between the two men. He caught their attention and that's when two more Naruto's appeared in blurs of speed beside both men and pushed them into the middle Naruto. When all five Ninja where in a pile Naruto appeared next to the group once again.

"Boom Shakalaka" Naruto cheered as a massive fireball engulfed the two enemy ninja. His entire team including Tazuna just looked at him as if he were crazy. When the smoke cleared it revealed both enemy ninja were unconscious and charred black.

"You fools are lucky those were low powered explosions. And isn't the Body Flicker the best technique sensei?" Naruto questioned as he happily tied the two enemy ninja up.

"I'm impressed with your apparent mastery of the Body Flicker Naruto. I'd say you could be the next Shisui Uchiha with those skills." Kakashi mused and this caused Sasuke to remember his brother's best friend who was renowned as the master of the body flicker technique. The memory of the kind young man made Sasuke smile slightly which Naruto caught and smiled to.

"Alright you guys wait here while I…question these two" Said Kakashi with an innocent smile as he dragged the two unconscious enemy into the woods. Instead of dwelling on the horrendous acts taking place in the woods Sasuke decided to question Naruto on something.

"Naruto I've recently learned the Body Flicker and I was wondering how you solved the stop point issue." Questioned Sasuke and Naruto beamed seeing the Uchiha finally asking for help. The Body flicker next to the Substitution technique was one of those ninja techniques that every ninja should master.

"My ways a little unorthodox but I use a short burst of chakra in all directions to stop my movement completely. Depending on how fast you're going you'll have to reinforce your joints with chakra to make sure nothing fly's out of place." Naruto lectured and Sasuke nodded he focused for a second and disappeared in a blur of speed he reappeared next to a tree and all of a sudden the tree exploded in shrapnel.

"Okay you don't need that much chakra. But that does give me an idea for an attack." Naruto mused as he started to ponder while Sasuke continued to blur around the road. Tazuna and Sakura just sat back and let the two prodigies work. Ten minutes Kakashi came back with no sign he had done anything except a small drop of blood staining his hair that he had missed.

"Okay turns out Tazuna is being hunted by the shipping magnate Gato. These two are working with Zabuza Momochi and his assistant." Kakashi listed of the facts as he came to stand with his students. Both Naruto and Sasuke gave their full attention to him.

"So Tazuna, why did you lie about the scope of this mission? Surely you should have known somebody with Gato's resources could hire high level ninja to kill you so why would you put my students in danger!?" Kakashi asked dangerously as Tazuna sweated bullets, the man seemed to stutter with his answer before nervously answering.

"My country has been drove into poverty by Gato, he has drained all of our money and resources while also cutting of all routes for us to make trades. The bridge I am building will give my people hope to fight back. Once we build the bridge we have an agreement with the land of honey to form trade routes. The Lord of the Land of Honey is a kind, old retired Samurai that has connections with the land of Iron so if Gato attempted to interfere with any of his trades he would strike back with enough samurai to take Gato down for good. Please I promise I can pay you for an A-Rank mission once my country is wealthy again. But if I don't finish the bridge then my country is doomed." Tazuna pleaded to the ninja. While Sakura seemed scared at the fact of this being an A-Rank both Naruto and Sasuke were clearly excited at the prospect of the upcoming mission.

"Okay Team I will leave it up to you. You can choose to continue the mission or not. I will tell you now that I can take on Zabuza I just need you three to take down his assistant that could be anywhere between low Genin and high Jonin." Kakashi said and instantly Naruto gave his agreement in the form of a wide grin while Sasuke nodded his head slightly. All heads turned to Sakura who seemed to be dwelling within her own little world of fear.

"U-um well I guess I'll go. But you two better not let me die!" Sakura said angrily toward both Sasuke and Naruto who just gave her assuring smiles that they would protect her. Kakashi and Tazuna saw this and both smiled. And so began Team 7's first A-Rank mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi commanded of his team and the second the words left his mouth Naruto tackled both Sakura and Tazuna to the ground. Not a second later a massive cleaver like sword spun through the air where their necks had just been. It lodged itself in a tree and the team stood to their feet.

"Dammit Tazuna's house is only like another 10 minutes from here" Moaned Naruto as he helped Tazuna to his feet, His annoyance was replaced with excitement when he sensed the man who was now standing atop the massive sword. His chakra levels were enormous and unlike Kakashi he didn't have any reservations about showing of his power.

"Zabuza Momochi, your cronies had a lot to say about you. I would dock some pay on their next check if I were you" Kakashi said cheekily as Team 7 slid into a defense formation around Tazuna.

"So where's your assistant?" Questioned Kakashi.

"Haku come out, those frickin idiots didn't need to say anything about you" Zabuza mumbled and a young teen wearing a hunter Nin mask appeared in a small whirlwind of ice. Zabuza yanked his sword free from the tree and stood next to Haku. Seeing the handicap Kakashi had both Naruto and Sasuke broke free from the defense formation and stood on either side of Kakashi.

"Okay you two no holding back you hear?" Questioned Kakashi and in response both teen's drew kunai and held them in reverse grip. Kakashi saw this and nodded before moving his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"So Sharingan no Kakashi makes an appearance. This will be a good test of my talents" Said Zabuza to himself as he held his hand in a half ram seal.

"**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" **Bellowed the man as a heavy mist rolled in from seemingly nowhere, within a few seconds nobody could see three feet ahead of them. Everybody was on edge especially Sakura.

"Well you guys are sure idiots. Leaving the weakest one to protect the client" Mumbled Zabuza as he appeared next to Sakura and Tazuna with his blade ready to cleave them in half.

"Boom" Whispered Sakura as both her and Tazuna's body's expanded to comedic sizes before erupting in a violent explosion that Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were able to jump away from. The explosion cleared the mist so Naruto could see that Haku had not moved and inch and Zabuza was able to use a substitution to escape. He set down his backpack and in a puff of smoke it revealed the bag was actually Sakura.

"You see Zabuza when we were on the boat I sent three of my clones with Tazuna across the water. They are currently guarding Tazuna's house while he rests his tired feet. Our client is not here Zabuza. Now we don't have to hold back" Naruto said excitedly as both he and Sasuke disappeared in blurs of speed only to appear in front of Haku who put of a shaky defense to repel the boy's duel assault that Zabuza could see was too much for the boy. With his attention divided he was only able to put his sword up to block at the last second to defend against Kakashi's assault. The mist ninja could tell they were at a huge disadvantage but his pride would not admit it.

"Okay let's play Kakashi" Zabuza said excitedly as the two Jonin traded blows, meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were standing on either side of Haku. The boy was panting slightly and knew that in a two on one battle these guys had him beat. All of a sudden Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed and Haku felt a horrible pain all over and was sent flying backwards. He looked and found Naruto was standing in front of his previous location with his arm outstretched in a punch. There was also a shallow trench dug from the chakra output.

"**Ninja Art: Body Flicker Blast" **Naruto said to himself in content seeing his new technique had worked, Sasuke grinned seeing this but also noticed Naruto was now holding his arm in pain. He took the initiative and flashed through hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" **Sasuke roared as he sent a barrage of basketball shaped fireballs in Haku's direction. The still downed Ninja was enveloped in smoke as the fireball impacted the ground around him. When the smoke cleared it revealed an ice wall that was cracked slightly had defended Haku from the attack.

"You have forced my hand. Do not blame me for what comes next" Haku said in a dead tone before flashing through Hand Seals. Before he could finish his sequence Zabuza who was a little cut up appeared beside him and whispered something. A second later the two disappeared in a swirl of wind. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto to regroup with Kakashi.

"Their probably heading to Tazuna's house" Said Sakura nervously and Kakashi just laughed it off.

"Zabuza is too proud to do that. And I can tell he wants another fight soon." Kakashi said and this eased Sakura's rapidly beating heart. He recovered his Sharingan eye giving Sasuke the chance to question him.

"Sensei, how did you get a Sharingan?" Questioned Sasuke and it looked like Kakashi was going to blow of the question but at the last second he seemed to change his mind. He looked at the sky sadly and began his story.

"When I was on a Genin team one of my teammates was Obito Uchiha. He was seen as a failure by his clan and anyone that met him. Even through all that he showcased that he had the guts to push through. On a mission my idiocy cost him his life, I had already lost my eye in the battles that day so he had our teammate Rin implant one of his Sharingan within me. This power was given to me by my closest friend and I'll use it to protect you three and everyone else in the hidden leaf village" Kakashi said with conviction as he finished with an eye smile, Sasuke just made a grunt while Naruto grinned widely hearing the awesome story.

"Now let's get to Tazuna's so we can rest" Commanded Kakashi and his team nodded before they all disappeared in blurs of speed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ne Kakashi Sensei what are we going to do? Surely Zabuza is getting some kind of backup" Naruto said to Kakashi as the two sat in Tazuna's spare room alongside Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi thought things over for a second before replying.

"Well Zabuza was once one of the seven swordsman so he does have a code of honour. So his backup will be around the same strength of that Haku boy. So I just need to train you and Sasuke to become individually as powerful as the boy." Kakashi said and Sakura seemed depressed.

"And Sakura I'll be teaching you what I know of medical Jutsu. I think you'll have a knack for it." Kakashi said with an eye smile and Sakura smiled hearing the slight praise. Naruto meanwhile doing some thinking.

"Sensei how are you going to train Sasuke and I?" Naruto questioned, they had no idea how long they had so he was curious how Kakashi would power them up so fast.

"Well Naruto I would train you in chakra control but I have spied on you and Sasuke's private training so I know both of you are already water walking. So I want to find out your affinity's, here's some chakra paper." Kakashi said as he raffled around his equipment pouch that looked rather messy. He finally pulled out two small pieces of white paper.

"Just channel your chakra into these, depending on the paper's reaction it will tell us your chakra nature. Wind will cut it in half. Earth will crumble to dust. Lightning will crinkle up. Fire will turn to ash. Water will soak the paper." Kakashi listed of as Naruto and Sasuke took the paper. First Sasuke focused for a second and his piece of paper crinkled into a ball before bursting into a small ball of flame and turning to ash.

"Alright Sasuke you have two equally powerful Fire and Lightning affinities. My main affinity is lightning so you're in luck. We can work on your lightning manipulation later" Kakashi said and a second alter all eyes were on Naruto. He focused his chakra into the paper and it turned half black. A small black swirl formed within the white side and a small white swirl formed in the black side.

"I would say that the paper is wrong but these are specially made from the Tree's made by the First Hokage. They are never wrong. Naruto you have all five affinities plus the infamous Yin and Yang affinities." Kakashi said eerily calm. Naruto was curious how the man remained this calm finding this out. Though he did consider the fact that the man in front of him had killed more people than he had met.

"So what are we going to do about that?" Naruto questioned and Kakashi didn't say anything for a second. He pulled out a small scroll from his vest and unrolled it, a few hand seals and a puff of smoke later he was holding a Wakizashi in a basic black sheath.

"Naruto I'm going to teach you a Yin and Yang technique that my father invented. It is the only one that any person can use. But with an affinity toward the elements your skill could be legendary." Kakashi said with a gleam in his eye as Naruto strapped the Wakizashi to his lower back. He was curious about the sword but decided to let Kakashi explain himself.

"For the next two days I'll train you in basic swordsmanship so you won't kill yourself. After that you can start using the technique." Kakashi explained and Naruto nodded, meanwhile Sasuke looked at Naruto with a little bit of envy. How could some orphan have such an amazing natural ability when he an Uchiha had average natural affinities? It was no matter however seeing as his Sharingan would allow him to finally take his place at the top.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master Zabuza I apologize for failing you" Haku said in remorse as his master practiced sword techniques in a small training field. Zabuza just grunted and paused his training.

"Haku it was two against one. And you didn't have a chance to use your full potential. Those two could never hold a candle to your true strength. I just need to think of a way to defeat that bastard Kakashi. How is your research on the Sharingan going?" Zabuza questioned and Haku was happy to hear his master's confidence in him. But there was important business to attend to.

"There really aren't any serious weaknesses. Though I do have an idea that may allow you an edge in battle" Haku said and Zabuza quirked his eye in interest before Haku could explain the two felt a new presence. The forest around them suddenly grew cold and the two felt cold shiver run down their spine. They shifted their gases to the treeline a shadowed figure emerged and before asking anything Zabuza disappeared in a blur of speed. He appeared in the air above the figure with his sword ready to slash the figure away but a blast of Dark purple chakra sent the swordsman flying into a tree. Haku prepared for battle but was stopped by an insane amount of killing intent that scared the boy so much eh forgot how to breathe. He knew he was about to pass out when the pressure was suddenly lifted.

"Worry not child, I come here only to help" The figure said in an adult males voice, Haku looked up and finally got to see the man well. He was as tall as Zabuza and everything from the neck down was covered by a black cloak with purple trim. His Blood red hair was stylized in a short way with all the spikes pointing backward. His neck had a black choker decorated with the Kanji's from one to nine.

"Who are you?" Questioned Zabuza as he recovered from his previous defeat.

"It appears our paths have aligned. I can give you the power to win your next battle and all I ask in return is that you don't touch the blonde one. My pets shall take care of him" Said the man and as if on cue two large Tigers joined him on both sides. Both beasts had 9 tails flailing around behind them. Zabuza considered and as long as he got Kakashi he was fine.

"Alright what is this power you can give me?" Questioned Zabuza and the man replied by sending out a large blast of purple chakra that slammed into Zabuza's chest. The swordsman collapsed to the ground clawing at his chest. A purple glow encased his entire body and he began to cackle madly. He stood to his feet and his eyes glowed a sinister violet.

"This power is unimaginable. With this I am A GOD!" Exclaimed Zabuza and the stranger chuckled. Only a few seconds later Zabuza collapsed to the ground unconscious. Haku ran over to his master worried.

"Stay calm, he will awake in two weeks' time and then is when my pet's will lead you to battle. Until then" The man said and he disappeared back into the woods. His twin tigers following him dutifully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay sensei what's first?" questioned Naruto as he stood with both Kakashi and Sasuke in the thin forests of wave country. Sakura had long ago went off with a stack of medical books and a gleam in her eye. Now it was time for Naruto and Sasuke's training.

"Before you learn any techniques I want you to get a handle on your Elements. We're not shooting for mastery but I want you two to respect your elements and their properties, Sasuke you must come to respect the speed and power of lightning. While also understanding it is a wild beast that must be guided not controlled. Naruto Yin and Yang represent two opposite factors. To protect or destroy, Yin will never break or be broken while Yang will annihilate all it touches. These concepts are easy enough to speak of but you will only truly understand after your training Kakashi finished. His right hand erupted in electricity and in a blur of movement he sent it shooting toward Sasuke. The lightning zigzagged through the air toward the Uchiha. Seeing the point Sasuke held out his hand ready to receive the lightning. When it touched his palm he clenched his fist ready to launch it back but he was electrocuted instead.

"Sasuke I want you to use what you just felt to try and create an arc of lightning between your two hands." Kakashi instructed and Sasuke nodded and walked off to the side to practice. Kakashi faced Naruto and drew a kunai.

"Naruto, focus your Yin and Yang chakra in your two hands." Kakashi instructed and Naruto nodded, he reached his palms out and held them open facing Kakashi. A few minutes passed before a faint white glow started to cover Naruto's left hand. Kakashi nodded and looked to Naruto's right hand that started to form a black chakra orb in front of it. 

"Naruto block and parry these two attacks." Kakashi commanded and he sent the two kunai flying toward his student. Naruto slipped into a wide stance and raised his left hand. The White glow intensified and when the kunai met his hand it lost all of its force and fell to the ground. Next Naruto griped the black chakra orb in his right hand. A Black chakra formed into a crude blade and Naruto parried the kunai. But instead of simply redirecting the kunai the Black weapon cut clean through the kunai.

"Good, now I want you to work on charging your blade with those two energies." Kakashi instructed and Naruto nodded as he drew his sword and prepared for training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sensei, where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Asked Sakura nervously as she sat beside her sensei at Tazuna's table. Tazuna's daughter Tsunami was currently cooking while Tsunami's son Inari sulked on the opposite end of the table from them.

"Gato probably had them killed. You all had no chance to begin with, Gato is to powerful for you to defeat" Inari Said with a sharp tone that did not belong to a boy of his age. Sakura looked at the boy sadly and Kakashi just looked off into the distance.

"Those two boys are already more powerful than Gato could ever hope to be. Both in physical and mental fortitude" Kakashi said with absolute resolution and Inari's eyes widened at the man's belief in those two. Before the boy could retaliate with his own words the doors flung open to reveal Naruto and Sasuke who both looked out of breath. Sasuke's hands were burnt and charred while Naruto's hands where bony and looked almost dead.

"Naruto Yin and Yang chakra draws on your own life essence. If you don't absorb it back into you after use you lose some of your life force. Judging on your hands state you just lost 6 months of your life" Kakashi said offhandedly and Sakura's eyes widened in worry. She pulled out two small jars of ointment and motioned for the two boys to stand before her. She wordlessly applied the two medicines to both boys' hands and one could see the relief in their expressions.

"Kakashi sensei showed me a recipe for your guy's injuries. Why didn't you tell Naruto about the Yin and Yang chakra's drawback? You just cost him 6 months of his life!" Exclaimed Sakura in anger. This caused both Naruto and Kakashi to chuckle.

"Sakura, I am an Uzumaki. Our life spans can reach upwards of 200 years old. 6 months is hardly anything to loose" Naruto said while chuckling, he had learned of his old clan and knew he could use this to excuse his lack of aging from becoming a demon. It would have been weird for him to still look 20 when all his classmates where in their forties.

"Oh okay then. But Sensei still should of said something" Sakura said with a pout as her two teammates took their seats to the left of her. Tsunami chose that time to bring in several bowls of hot soup for everyone. The rest of the night was spent talking about the bridge and the likelihood off Zabuza's return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay there is chapter two for you all. Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter but I promise next chapter will be mostly battle. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
